


Hammer time

by growligan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other, Thor fucks his hammer, and then the hammer fucks him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Just a quick little fic about Thor bonding with his hammer.





	Hammer time

Thor knew it was wrong. He did. He wasn’t a pervert after all, no, it wasn’t like that. It was just that he was curious. Wanted to know what it was like, quite frankly. It was just…

Well.

It wasn’t proper for a prince of Asgard to submit to another man. It wasn’t proper for a warrior such as himself to allow himself to be penetrated. And for that matter, he was sure that Loki would laugh his ass off at him if he even suggested it.

So that meant Thor was left to take care of it on his own.

He trembled a little as he placed the hammer on the bed. It was probably a bad idea, using it for this. He was actually pretty sure it was both dirty and wrong, but oh, Thor _liked_ that. Because Thor was a perverted creep who got off on the most bizarre of things. Such as using his hammer and murder weapon to penetrate his ass. Which was exactly what he was about to do right now.

Not that the Prince was stupid, of course. He knew shoving something up your man cave without proper preparation could at best hurt, and at worst be dangerous. Loki always refused him entrance unless he had been prepared properly and there’d been plenty of lube involved. As such, the Asgardian warrior prince had brought a bottle of lube with him into the bedroom, and now he was lathering up the handle of his beloved tool (his hammer, not his dick).

‘This is probably going to create quite an awkward situation if anyone happens to walk in on me’ Thor mused to himself, but he still didn’t bother locking the door. Maybe deep inside, in some tiny little depraved part of his soul, Thor _wanted_ to be caught. He wanted someone to walk in and see him with his hammer all the way up his ass.

The thought made his dick twitch in excitement and he smiled down at it, watching as a drop of precum fell off the tip and onto the hammer.

“Down boy” Thor whispered, amusement mixing with arousal in his voice.

He was now done lubing up the hammer, and it was slick and glistening and ready to be used as something other than a weapon at once. Thor drew a deep breath, preparing himself for pain, as he positioned himself above the hammer and slowly started sinking down. Slowly, slowly he went, the hammer’s entrance into his flesh flower not quite as painful as he had expected. It felt a little bit like shitting himself, except this time, the shit was moving further inside him instead of out. Not that the hammer was fecal matters, and Thor found that his cock was starting to go just a little flaccid at the disgusting thoughts that were occupying his mind.

He pushed himself down further on the hammer, feeling it penetrate his insides, and it wasn’t long until he felt the cold metal hit his rounded ass cheeks. That was it. The handle was all the way inside him.

Thor stayed still for a few moments, allowing himself to get used to the feeling of having something invading his insides, and he found that he wasn’t quite sure what it was Loki found so extremely enjoyable about this. Still, he had come this far, and he’d be damned if he wouldn’t finish this whole ordeal with at least one orgasm. So Thor started bouncing up and down on the hammer, riding it like a horse, at least if riding a horse had involved anal penetration.

It hurt. The hammer was harder than a dick and Thor could feel it scratch and claw at his tender insides, but he did not stop. And soon he was rewarded for it, as the hammer hit his most sensitive spot, and pleasure overcame Thor as he shuddered with bliss and the proof of his first anal orgasm sprayed all over the bed. Panting, the Thunder God slid off the handle and laid it down next to him on the bed.

“Well” he said out loud. “I guess that’s that then.”

But if Thor thought it was over there, he was mistaken. While the Rain Bringer laid there with his eyes closed, trying to get his anus to feel normal again, Mjölnir rose as if by its own accord and hovered in the air. Mjölnir had always been a loyal hammer. Always wanted to make its master proud. And if this was what master required…

Thor screamed as something tore inside his man swamp, filling his tube with its hard and slick coldness. He looked down and saw, flabbergasted, that it was his hammer fucking him. It immediately calmed him down, and he allowed himself to relax. Mjölnir had sometimes been known to act as if it had a will of its own, but Thor now knew that he had nothing to fear. If the hammer went out of its way like this to pleasure him, it could be nothing but loyal.

And so he laid back and let the powerful tool work its way inside him to pleasure him in a whole new way, hitting his sweet spot ever so often. As the second orgasm rippled through his body, Thor saw stars, and he jizzed all over his own stomach.

He was very satisfied.


End file.
